1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more particularly, to a cabinet lock for use in a cabinet to lock drawers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a cabinet lock according to the prior art. As illustrated, when the key 10 inserted into the lock body 11 and rotated, the lock cylinder 12 is driven to rotate a horizontal link 13, thereby causing the eccentric rear section 131 of the horizontal link 13 to lift/lower a vertical link 14. The vertical link 14 comprises a plurality of hooks 141 disposed at different elevations corresponding to the respective drawers 15. When the vertical link 14 lifted, the hooks 141 are respectively forced into engagement with the drawers 15, and therefore the drawers 15 are locked. On the contrary, when the vertical link 14 lowered, the hooks 141 are respectively disengaged from the drawers 15, and therefore the drawers 15 are unlocked. This design of cabinet lock is still not satisfactory in function. When locking or unlocking the drawers 15, the user must apply a strong rotary force to the key 10 to rotate the lock cylinder 12. Because the key 10 bears much torsional force, it tends to be deformed. If the drawers 15 are not respectively set into position when locking, the hooks 141 will not be forced into engagement with the drawers 15, and the lock cylinder 12 will receive an excessive resisting force, thereby causing damage to the cabinet lock. Further, if the key 10 is not turned to the locking or unlocking position accurately, an interference between the hooks 141 and the drawers 15 will occur when moving the drawers 15 in or out of the cabinet.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a cabinet lock, which is durable in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cabinet lock, which requires less effort to operate. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the cabinet lock comprises an upright track vertically mounted in the back side of the cabinet, the upright track comprising a plurality of sliding slots disposed at different elevations corresponding to the drawers of the cabinet, a top lug located on a top side thereof, and a bottom locating rod located on a bottom side thereof; a sliding locking bar vertically slidable mounted in the upright track, the sliding locking bar comprising a plurality of hooks respectively inserted through the sliding slots of the upright track and adapted to hook the drawers of the cabinet respectively, a top lug located on a top side thereof, and a bottom protruding rod downwardly extended from a bottom side thereof; a spring member coupled between the bottom locating rod of the upright track and the bottom protruding rod of the sliding locking bar and adapted to impart an upward pressure to the sliding locking bar; a push bar, the push bar having a front end and a rear end; a linkage coupling the rear end of the push bar to the top lug of the upright track and the top lug of the sliding locking bar; and a press-button lock, the press-button lock having a lock cylinder fastened to the front end of the push bar for enabling the sliding locking bar to be moved vertically in the upright track between a locking position and an unlocking position when the user operating the press-button lock.